Teletubbies Say Hello!
by I love Michael Jackson
Summary: Set in London, England, 2009. “Tinky-Winky” Pui Fan Lee is 17, “Dipsy” Simon Shelton is 16, “Laa-Laa” Nikki Smedley is 15, and “Po” Sandra Dickinson is 14. They all are in high school and go to the same school. One day, Nikki has an idea, but it j
1. FastForward 11 years

Teletubbies Say Hello!

Summary: Set in London, England, 2009. "Tinky-Winky" (Pui Fan Lee) is 17, "Dipsy" (Simon Shelton) is 16, "Laa-Laa" (Nikki Smedley) is 15, and "Po" (Sandra Dickinson) is 14. They all are in high school and go to the same school. One day, Nikki has an idea, but it just may damage her and her friends' reputations.

Chapter One: Fast-Forward 11 years

It was February 2009 in London, England. The young people of London High School were hanging out before first hour started. The most prestigious, smart clique in the school consisted of Pui Fan Lee, a Japanese native who loved to write and sing. He had a tall, muscular build, He had straight, jet-black hair that was long in the front and short in the back and on the sides, and the hair hung into his clear blue eyes. Pui's biggest controversial attribute was that he was gay. But his clique accepted him, and so did the rest of the school. The clique also consisted of Simon Shelton, Nikki Smedley, and Sandra (Sandi) Dickinson. Simon was the jock of the group. He was African, and he was tall and muscular like Pui. Simon had piercing green eyes, and long, light brown curly hair that he always wore back in a ponytail. His favorite sport was hockey. He was the popular guy that every guy wanted to be and every girl wanted to date. Nikki was the independent, burn-out artist of the group. She was tall and curvy. She had short, pixie-cut black hair, brown eyes, and sultry lips. No doubt about it, Nikki was gorgeous, and she was bisexual, which made it a definite plus. She dressed in black almost every day. Sandi was the preppy cheerleader of the group. She had long, straight red hair, shiny violet eyes, and a small, yet stacked figure. She was more the type to dress in pink, yellow, and lime green. And she always wore skirts or dresses with heels. She was a devout Christian, but guys were still trying to get with her.

Pui, Simon, Nikki, and Sandi were hanging out in their usual corner, the one by the lunch tables in the back. Nikki was drawing a picture, Pui was writing a song, Simon was playing with a hockey puck, and Sandi was practicing her cheerleading moves. "I just have to be myself…" Pui sang in a soft voice. "That sounds good." Nikki said, not looking up from her drawing. "What are you drawing, Nikki?" Simon said, flicking paper footballs across the table. "Nothing." Nikki said. Sandi, as usual, was completely oblivious. She was too absorbed in her cheerleading moves.

"C'mon." Simon said, egging Nikki on, "Let me see." "No." Nikki said, "I'm not finished yet." Pui yanked the paper from her hands, and his reaction was quite an interesting one. "Oh my God." Pui said when he looked at the picture. It was him, Simon, Nikki, and Sandi, all in their Teletubby costumes from when they were 6, 5, 4, and 3. They were all standing around the Tubby dome, looking happy as ever to be there. But inside they were hurting, and Pui was the first one to acknowledge it. Suddenly, Pui was fed up and he left the table. "Pui?" Sandi said, and stopped stretching. "What did I do?" Nikki said, looking around as Pui ran for the boys' room.

So how did I do with my first chapter?? Huh?? I need reviews BADLY!!! So badly that I could SCREAM!!!!!


	2. Just Don't

Chapter Two: Just Don't

Simon ran after Pui, making a big scene, although no one paid attention, due to the fact that this clique was intimidating to the rest of the school. "Dude," Simon said, when Pui was leaning against the door, "Just chill, all right? I don't know what got into Nikki. I guess she just wanted to remember something." "Well I don't!" Pui said, and started crying. "Come on." Simon said, going into the bathroom and leaning against the wall, "Just tell her how you feel." So Pui stormed out of the boys' room.

A tear-stained Pui walked up to Nikki, and in a confrontational fashion, said, "I don't want to EVER be reminded of those days again. We were tortured and worked like dogs. Just DON'T, Nikki, OK??" "But Pui," Nikki said, "That was part of our past, and I for one happen to be proud of it. We were the biggest show in England and in America. We had nothing to lose." "Yeah, except our dignity." Pui retorted, "Remember, we couldn't walk down the street without someone going, "Oh my God, it's the Teletubbies!" "I happened to like all the attention myself, bro." Simon said. "Me too," Sandi said, "It was really nice to have people looking up to you, especially little kids." "True," Pui said, "But remember when we got cancelled? We lost all our money and our fame along with it. The public chewed us up and spit us right back out. Just like with those dumb boy bands." 

"But bro," Simon said, "We were more than that. We brought joy to children all over the world, and you can't put a price on that." "I guess you're right." Pui said, and then the bell rang. 


	3. I have an idea

Chapter Three: I have an idea

Pui couldn't go through his classes without thinking about their early days as the Teletubbies. The producers worked them harder than race horses when they were no older than first graders.

He could almost feel everyone watching him; like everyone knew about their secret. Pui knew for a fact that almost everyone had watched the Teletubbies when they were kids. Maybe they knew somehow…. No, Pui thought. They didn't know. They couldn't know.

"Hey," a blonde-haired girl said to the boy sitting behind her, "Remember that show 'The Teletubbies?" "Yeah." The boy said, "I used to watch that show all the time when I was a kid." "Me too." Another brown-haired girl said. Suddenly, the whole class started talking about the Teletubbies amicably and laughing. All of them, except for Pui. He was trying to concentrate on his work, blushing heavily and sweating. "Hey Pui," The girl sitting next to him said, "You OK? You need to go to the nurse or something? You seem really nervous." "No," Pui said, "It's ok. I'm just thinking about this new song I'm writing." "Oh." The girl said, and went back to talking about the Teletubbies with her friends.

But Pui was lying. He thought he heard his name mentioned a couple of times in the conversation, but he couldn't be sure. He just shook his head and went back to his work.

When the bell rang, it was lunchtime, and the prestigious clique met in their corner again to eat lunch. Everyone started eating, all except for Pui. He was busy writing his song on his pad of paper. "Pui?" Sandi said, "Why aren't you eating?" Pui shrugged and continued writing his song:

_No one knows who I am _

_I have to hide behind a mask_

_Just so I won't get tortured_

_Day after day_

_I just have to be myself_

_And break free of this shell_

_That the world has cast upon me… _

"Bro," Simon said, chewing on his French fries, "I seriously think there's something wrong with you." "Yeah." Nikki said, "I really don't know what was the big deal about my picture this morning." Pui shook his head. He was still pissed at Nikki. "Pui," Sandi said, crunching on her salad, "I think Nikki meant no harm. She just wanted to remember…you know." "Well, I don't." Pui said. He didn't say it angrily, but he said it in a way that let you know not to mess with him.

"Wait," Nikki said, "I have an idea." "Yeah?" Sandi said, not looking up from her food. "My idea," Nikki continued, "is that we get back together for a sort of, reunion. A Teletubbies reunion! Like the old times!"

The group just silently sat around and stopped chewing, looking at Nikki with skeptical looks in their eyes. "Are you serious?" Simon said, and started cracking up. "Yeah, what were you smoking this morning?" Sandi said, and wiped a tear of laughter from her eyes. Pui wasn't laughing, however. He was just pissed. "Nikki, seriously, what did I do to piss you off?" He said, "Because this is seriously not funny." "I don't think she's trying to piss you off, Pui." Sandi said, "I think she's just trying to break the awkward silence." "No, guys, I'm serious." Nikki said, "I really want to do this. It just occurred to me the other night, when I was looking through all my Teletubbies stuff. I really, really want to do this. Please?" "One word to answer your question," Sandi said, "No. Do you know what the whole school would think of us?"

"They don't have to know." Nikki inquired, "We could put on all our special makeup like we used to, and they'd never know." "Well, I've got to get going." Simon said, "I've got math next." "Yeah…" Pui and Sandi said, and cleaned up their garbage, leaving Nikki by herself.


	4. Planning it Out

Chapter Four: Planning it Out

Nikki walked home that day with a strange feeling in her mind and heart. Usually her friends would be quick to accept her new ideas. After all, she was one of the creative ones of the group. Sure, Pui had the mechanics of the ideas, but she was the visionary. And just like with all her pictures, she would need Pui's help to put it together. So she dialed Pui's number.

"Pui?" Nikki said, "I need your help with something." "No." Pui said, "And I know what you're thinking. You want to start this Teletubbies thing all over again, but me and the rest of the group don't. Nikki, I love you to death, but sometimes your ideas are really stupid." And he hung up the phone.

Nikki sat back on her bed, feeling like shit. She had never felt so rejected in her life. She tried to think, "Whatever. His loss." But she couldn't. How was she supposed to pull this off? So she called Sandi.

But Sandi didn't answer. She was probably at cheerleading practice. After all, she was the flier. "Hey, Sandi it's Nikki." Nikki said, beginning her message, "I was just thinking…well…I still want to do this whole Teletubbies thing. You want to help me get it off the ground?" And Nikki hung up the phone.

Nikki hoped Sandi wasn't mad at her. Yes, Sandi had laughed at her, but that didn't mean she didn't value Nikki's ideas. Sandi was the sweet one of the group, the one that always kept things together. So Nikki decided to forget about it, and she called Simon.

Luckily, Simon answered. "Hello?" He said. "Hey Simon, it's Nikki." "Yeah?" Simon said, in that way that made Nikki get a little irritated at him. "Well, I have a proposal for you." Nikki said, sneakily but cleverly, "I was thinking….um…we could start the whole Teletubbies thing tonight." "Nikki," Simon said, letting out a deep breath, "I just…I don't know. Are you really serious about this? Do you REALLY want to damage your reputation like this?" "I really don't give a shit what it does to my reputation, Simon." Nikki said, "This means a lot to me, and I really want to get it off the ground." Simon sighed and rubbed his forehead. "OK." He said, and went over to Nikki's house.

Nikki couldn't believe it! She was so excited! At least Simon wouldn't betray her. She went to her big walk-in closet and looked through all of her Teletubbies things. First, she found the little tent they would use for the house. She set this up in the living room, along with tons of posters and stuffed dolls of the Teletubbies. When Simon walked in the door, he was shocked. Nikki was in full costume and make up of Laa-Laa. "Here." She said, handing the Dipsy costume to Simon, "Put this on." Simon just laughed and shook his head.

When Simon came out of the bathroom with his Dipsy costume on, Nikki burst out into laughter. "Just like old times." She said, "Big Hug!" And she and Simon hugged like the Teletubbies. "Okay," Simon said, "So what are we supposed to do?" "Read the script." Nikki said, and they had a long night ahead of them.


	5. Betrayal

Chapter Five: Betrayal

Simon and Nikki were up so late that Simon had to stay the night at Nikki's. Mrs. Smedley was comfortable with it, considering Nikki and Simon had known each other since they were 5 and 4.

The next morning, Simon and Nikki awoke at 6 a.m. They each quickly took a shower and got ready, well, not ready for school, that is. They got ready to practice the Teletubbies script.

"Okay," Nikki said, yawning, "Take it from the top."

(Bold and Italicized and Underlined letters mean Teletubbies script)

_**(Opening Sequence)**_

_**All Teletubbies: Eh-Oh! **_

_**Announcer: One day, in Teletubbyland, all the Teletubbies were feeling very, very happy!**_

_**All Teletubbies: Very, Very Happy!**_

_**Laa-Laa: Bounces Ball**_

_**Tinky-Winky: Swings bag**_

_**Po: Beeps scooter**_

_**Dipsy: Tips hat**_

_**Announcer: The Teletubbies decided to have a feast.**_

_**All Teletubbies: Yay! Feast! **_

Simon and Nikki stopped the script for a second. "Nikki," Simon said, stretching and yawning, "Do we _really _have to eat "toast" and "custard" for the script?" "Yes." Nikki said, "We have to make it look as real as possible. "Even in practice?" Simon said, "Christ, Nikki, I don't want to have "toast" and "Custard" for breakfast." "Well, I do." Nikki said, "Come on. Let's get started."

Nikki and Simon used cookies for the toast and ice cream for the custard. It was quite delicious, but not so for Simon this early in the morning. By the time they were finished, it was time to head out to the bus stop. But they had no time to change out of their costumes. What were they to do?

"Shit." Simon said, "The bus is here!" "Oh no!" Nikki said, and watched the bus ride away as she and Simon were still in their Teletubby costumes. All Nikki could do was laugh as the bus drove off to the next neighborhood. "What's so funny?" Simon said, "We just missed the bus!" "I have an idea." Nikki said. "Oh, no…" Said Simon.

Nikki led Simon outside to the forest by her house. "What's this for?" Simon said. "We could walk to school in our costumes!" Nikki said, "It would be kind of fun! We could put on a show, well, not today, but maybe tomorrow with Pui and Sandi!" Simon just shook his head and smiled. "Okay." He said, and he and Nikki walked to school in their Teletubby costumes

By the time they got there, it was already time for second hour. Luckily, no one could recognize Nikki or Simon. Nikki and Simon walked through the doors of the high school, nervous even though they were both in disguise and in character. "Excuse me," the principal, Mrs. Williams said, "Can I help you?" She looked very agitated and annoyed. "Laa-Laa-Li-La!" Nikki said, in character of Laa-Laa. "Bum bum dum bum dum dum." Simon said, in character of Dipsy. " Oh," Mrs. Williams said, "You must be the Teletubbies!" All her agitation was gone now. Nikki and Simon glanced at each other trying not to laugh. "Well," Mrs. Williams said, "I'll gladly show you around the school." "No no." Nikki said, and she and "Dipsy" walked out of the principal's office.

"So," Nikki whispered, "what are we going to do?" "I don't know," Simon said, "But I feel ridiculous in this thing." "Me too." Nikki said, "But it feels great. To be just like we were when we were kids." "I don't know about that," Simon said, "But it's sure fun to skip school for a day without everyone watching your every move." (Mind you, they were the most popular clique in school.)

"Yeah." Nikki said, "Hey, let's go on the school computers!" "Oh, no…" Simon said, and they went into the computer lab.

Nikki knew the basic code to hack into a Microsoft system. (I personally don't know the code, but my friend does.) "Nikki," Simon said (still in the Dipsy costume), "Stop! We're going to get caught!" "Nuh-uh." Nikki said in her Laa-Laa voice, "We're The Teletubbies!" So "Laa-Laa" and "Dipsy" hacked into the school computer system!

When they got to Mrs. Williams' teacher page, they did plenty of how you say, defiling. They put a moustache on her using paint, and a huge fart cloud!

By the time it was lunch, Nikki and Simon had already defiled all of the teachers' pages. "Oh my God." Nikki said. "What?" Asked Simon. "I just thought of something, Simon." Nikki continued, "What are Sandi and Pui

Going to say when they figure out it's us in the Teletubby costumes?" "Who else would it be?" Simon asked, and they were off to see Sandi and Pui.

They stopped by the usual corner in their costumes, and the rest was just a blur. All Simon could remember was Pui's fist hitting his face and the ambulance coming by. All Nikki could remember was Sandi yanking her mask off and all of Sandi's friends laughing at her. Nikki grabbed the Teletubby masks, and everyone started laughing. Their secret was out.


	6. After the Fight

Chapter Six: After the Fight

Nikki went to the emergency room (Still in her Laa-Laa Costume) to see how Simon was doing. "Hey," Nikki said when she saw Simon sitting on a hospital pad and paper. "Hey." Simon said. He had a bandage on his nose and a small scratch by his left eye, but other than that he was fine. "Did Pui break your nose?" Nikki said, noticing Simon's bandage. "No." Simon said, "But it hurts like hell right now." And he pulled Nikki into a hug. 

Suddenly, Pui and Sandi were at the check in/ check out desk. "Bro," Pui said, going up to Simon, "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." "Yeah, me too." Sandi said, hugging Nikki. They chatted amicably for a few minutes, all traces of animosity gone.

After all the awkwardness was gone, Nikki said, "Um…guys, I have a proposal." "You want us to do a show, don't you?" Sandi said, knowing exactly what Nikki was thinking. "Yeah." Nikki said shyly, digging her foot into the ground. "Okay." Pui said, "Let's do it." And they all put their hands into a circle and high-fived. 


	7. Practicing

Chapter Seven: Practicing

After Nikki's mom picked up Nikki, Simon, Pui, and Sandi, they all met back at Nikki's house. 

"Okay," Nikki said, everyone now in full makeup and costume, "Let's start the script."

_**Opening Sequence)**_

_**All Teletubbies: Eh-Oh! **_

_**Announcer: One day, in Teletubbyland, all the Teletubbies were feeling very, very happy!**_

_**All Teletubbies: Very, Very Happy!**_

_**Laa-Laa: Bounces Ball**_

_**Tinky-Winky: Swings bag**_

_**Po: Beeps scooter**_

_**Dipsy: Tips hat**_

_**Announcer: The Teletubbies decided to have a feast.**_

_**All Teletubbies: Yay! Feast! **_

_**(All Teletubbies go into the Tubby house)**_

_**Announcer: Laa-Laa and Po decided to work on the Tubby Toast, and Dipsy and Tinky-Winky worked on the Tubby Custard.**_

_**Laa-Laa and Po: Yay! Tubby Toast!**_

_**Tinky-Winky and Dipsy: Yay! Tubby Custard!**_

_**Laa-Laa: (Pushes Tubby Toast Button) Tubby Toast!**_

_**Po: Yay! Tubby Toast!**_

_**Tinky-Winky and Dipsy: Yay! Tubby Custard! (Push Tubby Custard Button)**_

_**Announcer: Then all the Teletubbies began eating their Tubby custard and Tubby toast. **_

_**All Tubbies Commence Eating.**_

"Okay," Nikki said after they had finished their meal, "I think that was pretty good." "Yeah." The others agreed. "This is going to make me so fat." Sandi said, and everyone laughed. "Do you think," Nikki said, "That we could use this in the talent show tomorrow?" "But we didn't sign up!" Pui said. "Yes we did…" Nikki said sneakily, and pulled out the talent show sign up form. "I don't know, Nikki." Pui said, "The whole school will know it's us. They'll announce our names at the beginning, and then the school won't respect us anymore." "They better." Nikki said, and they practiced the script again.


	8. The Show Must Go On

Chapter Eight: The Show Must Go On

All four "Teletubbies" spent the night at "Laa-Laa's" house, in their Tubby costumes. "Okay," Nikki said, when they all woke up to eat a breakfast of Tubby Custard and Tubby Toast, "Are we going to school in our costumes today?" She said this with a smile. "Yes." The others said, laughing like the Teletubbies. 

The four Teletubbies walked to school in their complete makeup and costumes. 

They took a lot of shit during their classes, but it was completely worth it to have the friends stick together. After school, it was time for the talent show, and the Teletubbies were up after a girl who sang Lilly Allen's "Smile". "Okay," Nikki said, "We ready?" "Yes." They said in all seriousness.

Surprisingly, everyone cheered at the show, including Mrs. Williams. Suddenly, Nikki got a call on her cell phone. "Hello?" She said. "Hello, this is the BBC producers of England. We would like to put the Teletubbies back on the air." And they hung up. 

"Guys," Nikki said, "We're back on." "Yes!" They all screamed, and thus a new era of Tubbies began once again. 

The End. 


End file.
